four dragons and a phoenix?
by radient phoenix
Summary: looks like more troble for the xiaolin worriers... or is it? hav to read and find out. rated T for later
1. a new dark problem

**Hi all. im back but this time with a xs fanfic. Ive been wanting to do one but never got round to it. well i hav now so I hope you enjoy it.**

Four dragons and a phoenix?

Chapter 1:A new dark problem

_Drip, drip, drip…_ "Grrrrr…" _drip, drip, drip… "_Omi…" drip, drip, dr "OMI!"

The young yellow tinted monk looked up towards his left. "What Raimoundo?" a frustrated Brazilian bore into him with his eyes as though he wanted the monk to burst into flames. "Will you please stop with dripping already?"

"What, is it pulling your goat?" teased the bald monk as he reassumed with his meditation. "I don't know about pulling but it is really GETTING MY GOAT!"

Raimoundo stood angrily over Omi as the young Chinese monk continued to drip water from his fingers as he meditated. "OMI!"

"If it is getting on your veins so much then play soccer somewhere else."

Raimoundo grit his teeth at Omi's incompetence and stalked away to the other side of temple.

A sigh broke the tranquil silence of the temple grounds. He looked up to the clouds knowing that's where his powers originated. He thought back to the times in Rio where he would lay on the ledge of a cliff and stare peacefully into the clouds. He smiled to them as though every condensation was his best friend. An endless connection that nothing could break. He flinched at the crashing sound resonating from the bedrooms and being followed by "RAI!" Knowing that he was in 'serious excrement' as Omi would say, he tried to creep away only to be blocked by a sudden outburst of flames. A Japanese girl with black hair and blue eyes stood there laughing as she watched Raimoundo pat the flames from his scorched trousers. "What the hell was that for, girl?"

"Oh, let me think. Could it be for leaving your soccer ball in front of my 'room' causing me to trip over it for the THOUSANDTH TIME!" she screamed at the cowering Brazilian, her eyes almost bulging with rage. "Maybe you should watch where you're going then. Your so touchy Kimiko." Taunted Rai as he dusted the soot off his robes. She growled under her breath ready to strike him at any moment. Just as she reached boiling point, the oh so familiar "A shen-gong-wu has just activated" came from the green gecko sized dragon who was keeping his distance.

The xiaolin monks gathered around the golden plated scroll and watched as an animated man appeared on the parchment. " It's the 'kiwi canon'…"

"Hold up a second there partner. Do you mean the type of kiwi you eat or the type that flies?" the dragon and the other three monks looked at the Texas cowboy with a 'I cant believe he just said that' look on their faces. "I was just asking."

"Anyway, the 'kiwi canon' shoots a stun feather at the enemy, causing them to become as brainless as a chicken for about 4 hours." Omi pointed to the sky importantly and said, "we must retrieve this sheng-gong-wu! But only because I am to important to become a brainless chicken." Everyone rolled their eyes as they climbed onto Dojo who was now a 40-foot dragon.

"Here we are, New Zealand, home of the kiwi." Dojo spiralled down into a small forest area and shrunk back down to gecko size. The monks were wary as the trekked through the dense undergrowth. They had to be because at any moment Hannibal or Chase Young could ambush them, they weren't to worried about Jack Spicier.

"The 'kiwi canon' should be just around this fallen trunk." Raimoundo jumped effortlessly onto the trunk but almost slipped off when he saw the face of Jack.

"Ah! Jack!"

"That's right, the evil boy genius is back. And this time with a whole new pack of JACK BOTS! MHAHAAAH!"

The trees around the worriers sprung to life and started to attack with a fury of branches and leaves. "This is a most pathetic attempt to kick our posteriors." Omi informed as he dodged a very slow tree-bot that then stumbled to the ground. Raimoundo sighed "close enough."

"Jacks got the right idea but they are made all wrong." Kimiko judged as she to dodge a slow motion tree, then set it alight.

"Hay I used up all of my allowance on these bots and then you guys go ahead and wreck them."

"Believe us when we say, it anit us who's wrekin 'em." Replied Clay as he steeped aside of another tree-bot creating a pile of them.

A bit further back, Rai had escaped the pathetic excuse for a resistance and started searching for the 'kiwi canon'. No matter how many branches he overturned and hollow trunks he looked through, he just couldn't locate it. "Think Rai, think. Where would an master xiaolin dragon and a gecko sized dragon hide a canon named after a flightless bird." A grin pulled on his face as he lent down to a hole underground to find a sharp pointed bird shaped thing inside it. "Aha, thought you could hide from me 'ay." He reached in and pulled out the 'kiwi canon' only to have it taken from his hands by none other than "Jack Spicier, when will you give up?"

"NEVER! HAHAHA! Now in all my triumphant glory, I will leave you to ponder over YOUR humiliating defeat! HAHAHAAAH...ugh" The bird shaped canon tumble from his hands and landed on another's. Jacks limp body thudded on the damp floor of the forest as a shroud of darkness and a terrifying sneer fell on any living thing that surrounded the clocked creature. Raimoundo was transfixed in shock at the blood red eyes peered from under the black hood that darkened its features. Soon all any of them could see was the red eyes, then…nothing.

**bet your wondering who it is huh? well you'll hav to wait untill i write and submit the next chap. if you review it might give me the extra boost to go faster. who knows, wont hert to try out. plz review.**


	2. crimson blue

**hi again. well heres the chap. hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 2: Crimson blue

A thin line of light sparkled through the darkness. The disturbing dreams parted…for now. The pain still lingered, as did the faded memory of the silhouette. The sparkle soon shone like a thousand lanterns in the ever lasting void. Fantasy turned back to reality and it hit like a pounding drum.

Raimoundo woke from his grim slumber to find himself under the covers of his warm futon. He rose from his sleeping place and peeked outside his division of the room. It was strangely empty and quite. Almost like nothing but the dead had walked this room. He wondered how he got here and if the others were still asleep. What had sent him into such a darkness that still bound to him now? He could only wonder as he walked out into the grounds.

"Rai, your awake!" Kimiko ran over to him with a smile spread delicately across her face. The other worried monks soon followed her. "We thought you were gonna be out longer than a bear durin winter."

"Yes, at one point we thought we had lost you."

Raimoundo looked at the small bald monk in confusion. "What do you mean 'lost me'?"

"You were so close to that thing when it grabbed you. We though it had killed you."

He looked at the Japanese girl now with more confusion in his eyes than ever.

'_I don't remember being grabbed_.'

"Then when it froze us, we thought we were all truly rubbished."

"Wasted" he corrected.

"That to" Omi replied in an unusually unenthusiastic tone.

"Young monks you must linger in your disappear, for what caused it is now not here." Master Fung encourage, though it didn't help as much as he had hoped.

Raimoundo noticed that even Master Fung was not as cheerful as he use to be. None of them were. That thing of darkness had done something to them, but what he couldn't decide.

They carried on the day as normal. Chores here, training there and a little hanging out as well, though they didn't talk as much. That night Raimoundo started to see those blood red eyes more clearly and went to the roof of the temple to clear his mind. He lent against the hard tiled roof and stared up towards his sleeping friend, the sky. This gave him a slightly uneasy comfort but just pushed it to the back of his mind. The glitter of dreams highlighted his face in a mixture of sliver and midnight blue. The peace of purity flowed through him like the very blood that kept him alive. He snapped out of his trance when he heard a movement beside him. The star shine revealed it to be the dragon of fire, Kimiko, who then sat down next to him. "It's been a strange day huh?"

"Yeah, it has."

"You can't sleep either."

"Those eyes haunting you to?"

"Yup"

They sat there together for a while just starring at the glittering stars. Without Raimoundo noticing, his eyes moved down towards the gates of the temple. He could see a dark figure standing motionless apart from the wind that whipped its cape. A gasp escaped his lips, which caught Kimiko's attention. She turned to where Raimoundo was looking and backed away as though the thing was going to pounce. Then Raimoundo realised, it's eyes were no longer the crimson red that haunted his dreams, they were sky blue like his closest friend. They looked so sad and lonely like they were lost in a cruel world that no mortal could comprehend. Its hand slowly stretched out as though it was calling for his help, no, begging for it. He could feel its pain, the pain that had filled him that day at the forest. The darkness that shrouded them lived in it, but there was more. Like the stars that shone above them, it to had light within it. If he could just release it. He to held out his hand, knowing they could never touch didn't stop him. It keeled over in pain almost falling from its post; hand still stretched out and tears in its eyes. Then it was gone. The little light that was there init's eyes had vanished and was replaced by the bloodthirsty crimson Raimoundo and the others had learnt to fear. From its hands came black feathers, long and intimidating with white strips here and there. The gesture for help had gone and all was left was anger as it summoned it's strength and whipped the feathers at tremendous speed towards the two monks. Immobilised by something foreign to him, Raimoundo could not move. Kimiko lunged for him and just managed to push him away in time as a fury of ominous black shards thatwished to taste their blood drove into the stone tilled rooftop.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Kimiko screamed at the Brazilian who was still in great shock.

"She needs help." He whispered in reply.

All Kimiko could do was stare in worry as the boy looked into the stars for advise.

**right next chap should be coming soon. the only reason i did these to so fast is because A) i got a review! and B) of been off school for 2 days sick. I'll try and get the next one done within the week though so BYE FOR NOW!**


	3. reveal yourself part 1

**YAY! at last i finnished it! well not the whole story but it will be written bit by slow bit. i just cant seem to budge this writers block. i hav so many ideas for my new story 'why did it rain?' that there is no room for ideas for this. owell i will get over it. enough wiht my rambling, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: reveal yourself part 1

"OWWWW! WATCH IT!" In Jacks so called 'evil' lair he was patching up the wound he received from the clocked creature that had almost broke his leg and spine. A medical-bot was tending to his caste, but knowing Jack not even a fluffy kitten would be delicate enough. "I don't see how some dark figure of pure evil could do so much damage with just one, OW!… chop." He pouted and rubbed his leg as he thought over how close he was to finally getting a shen-gong-wu only to be over powered by a strange force such as this. He hadn't seen it's face but it's hands seemed familiar, he just couldn't place them. Fear started to creep over him, not like when ever he had to flush the toilet but something way more ominous. "When I get my hands on that dark but powerful…well, very powerful…hold up I'm getting of track." The tremendous fear of this being was making seem even less confident as usual. "(Cough) When I get my hands on that freak, I'm gonna make it pay. Then they will all PAY! MHAAHAAA!" Little did he know that crimson sparkled its deathly glance on him, waiting for its sweet revenge.

Raimoundo hadn't slept that night. The struggle he felt inside the girl was to terrifying, even for someone like Raimoundo who had a lot of experience with emotional pain. Not even the tranquillity of the gardens could quieten his mind. _'Isn't Kim feeling like this? She was there to. Did that girl just pick me? Dose she think I've gotta save her? What can I do?'_

"Hay Rai, are you ok?" Kimiko had been worried about Raimoundo since last night. He had been acting like he was thinking way too much than normal. She wasn't the only one who noticed his strange behaviour though. The other monks, Dojo and Master Fung had all felt the disturbance in Rai's mind.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." He didn't seem to be paying his full attention when he answered and this made them more worried.

"Raimoundo, you must break out of this strange mood you are in."

"Snap out." Clay corrected the big headed monk.

"This is no time for snapping him!" Omi reacted, standing in front of Raimoundo as though he suspected Clay to do something bad to his Brazilian friend.

"That's not what I meant, little guy." Clay was a little taken back by Omi's reaction. Raimoundo sighed deeply, and Kimiko looked at him trying to read his thoughts. They were so jumbled up the only thing she could figure out was something was wrong, and only he could fix it.

"WHOA! Grade A shen-gong-wu alert people!" Rai broke out of his thoughts to take interest in the newly activated shen-gong-wu as the others did. Dojo was shaking uncontrollably which was normal when a wu activated, but he was finding it hard to hold the scroll without dropping it. Kimiko held it up and unravelled it to reveal a man holding what looked like a perfume bottle.

"I swear the Shen-gong-wu are getting more and more wired by the day." Clay exclaimed.

"This is true. It is like Grand Master Dashi went through and authors block."

"He's getting closer." Rai announced. Omi gave Rai a glare and a pout.

"Its called the 'Essence of Eros'. This allows the owner to make anyone fall in love with them just by thinking of the person and spraying themselves with the Shen-gong-wu." The monks looked at each other wondering why you would need to fall in love with someone.

"No matter how confusing the shen-gong-wu is, it is our duty as Xiaolin worriers to collect every one of them." They all climbed on Dojo's now enlarged form and flew of into the sky, a strange feeling running down Raimoundo's spine.

It was a long journey to Greece. They had to take it slow because of the storm that was brewing above them. Sharp shards of rain fell upon them, causing them to shiver. There was a clap of thunder in the distance and Dojo flinched.

"I knew it, you are afraid of thunder and lightning." Taunted Kimiko.

"Ok, OK! I admit it just don't rub it in." he replied in a very nervous tone. Something dark hit Raimoundo's mind causing him to jolt his head side ways. He could have sworn he felt something go past.

"Rai, partner. Are you shore your ok?"

"Yeah, I think I am." Rai looked down at Dojo's scales. Suddenly they became very interesting.

The storm was replaced with limestone buildings and farmland full of olives and grapes. The bright green trees seemed to turn to water as they flew above them.

"Wow, I've never been to Greece before. It's so beautiful here."

"I agree with Kimiko. This is a most wondrous place." Clay just smiled slightly, as he was still worried about Rai, who seemed that he was in a completely different universe. Both dragons were shook violently from their worries as Dojo trembled so madly that he almost fell from the sky. After he realigned himself again he explained,

"whoa, the wu sense is strong here. But I can also feel disturbance."

"A disturbance? What kind of disturbance?" All of Raimoundo's attention was now on the dragon's words as they flew down into a crater and landed on the strangely blank wasteland of its base.

"I'm not sure, kid." He clenched onto his elbows, hugging himself and shivering, "but it's giving me the hebbie jebbies."

"Well lets worry about that later, we need to find the 'Essence of Eros' before Jack dose." Kimiko pointed out and the rest of the dragons nodded in agreement and all spread out. Clay wondered over to a few fallen rocks, being wary to make sure that the mini avalanche was over. Omi ran silently over to a cliff ledge and began to jump up the steep slope. Kimiko and Raimoundo looked under a few rocks here and there, slowly making their way to the centre of the strange crater. Now and again the Japanese girl would look over to Rai and see that his mind was elsewhere. It didn't take her long to realise that his mind was full of questions on that girl they saw on the roof.

"Rai, you shouldn't worry about her. I mean, we don't really know if it is a girl yet."

"She is. I know she is. You wouldn't understand, she wants me to help her and I don't know how. It's tearing me apart felling so useless."

"Not much difference there then. Your always useless!"

Raimoundo cringed and growled hearing the annoying voice of Jack Spicier taunting him.

"I SO don't need this right now!"

"HA! Like I care. All I care about is this!" The two dragons gasped when they saw the shen-gong-wu sparkle just in front of Jack, perched on top of a small rock mound. It was shaped like a perfume bottle with a sprayer on the end covered in crimson tassels. The bottle itself was a bright pink with a gold heart shape pattern and a fancy 'E' on it. It was hard to believe that they could have missed it in this dismal and barren place. They all began to rush for the wu and it was Raimoundo and Jack in the lead, hands almost and inch from the eccentric glass perfume bottle. Time then seemed to stop, for only a second. A black shadow covered their eyes and Jack and Rai collided into each other being flung over one another and falling to the ground. They both looked at their hands and nothing was there and then they looked up towards the mound. Shook rose within him and his eyes widened slowly, sweat dripped from his temples. On the column stood a hooded figure, the only skin showing was the hand in which it held the 'Essence of Eros'. All the dragons snapped into their fighting positions except for Rai who was frozen in shook.

"HAY! That my wu! Give it back!" Jack pounced quite pathetically at the figure, which simply moved aside. But instead of letting him fall to the ground, it whipped it hand out gracefully from under it's cloaked and slammed it's hand onto Jack face. He began to twitch violently and muffled screams erupted from him. This made the thing smile evilly and its crimson eyes peered maniacally from under the hood. Once Jack had stopped struggling and went limp, it carelessly through him aside like and old rag doll.

"Who… are you?" Omi questioned timidly as they all slowly backed away from the devilish glare.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

**well i hoped you liked it, as always. it maybe a while untill i update. you know with school and everything. damn h/w! anyways i will try and update asap! bye for now! plz R&R**


	4. reveal yourself part 2

**hi again! i hope you hav enjoyed this story so far. i would just like to thank: chase young(whos acc has been blocked. why may i ask?), negative zero and all my other reviewers (except for Brazillian who just abused me and could hav at least given me some addvise if they didnt like it.) thx again! i hope u enjoy this chapy.**

Chapter 4: reveal yourself part 2

"Show yourself evil creature!" Omi ordered.

"Is that anyway to speak to a lady, let alone your superior?"

The smirk continued as it latched its hand on the hood and pulled it down. Each one of the xiaolin worriers gasped rhythmically as shock rose in their already fearful bodies. But the figure wasn't hideous, as they had expected; she was actually quite beautiful. She was, but her aura was tainted beyond any other. Long golden, silky hair tied back in a perfect ponytail and had red highlights flowed down from under her tattered hood. On her smooth, pale skin was a red marking under her eye. It was the eyes though that truly scarred them. They were piercing, maniacal crimson eyes. They gleamed, seemingly cutting into their skin with no mercy or remorse.

The young dragon of water took no time pressing an attack. He ran silently across the little barren land that separated the two followed shortly by the dragon of fire.

"Tornado strike, water!"

Water spurt violently from his tiny hands, a rushing river of chi energy shot directly at the girl.

"Jubablie flip, fire!"

Fire bursts from her wrists and ankles, engulfing her hands and feet. She flipped high into the air creating fiery circles behind her and flinging great burning fireballs at this strange girl.

She closed her eyes lightly, preparing for the impact. Or so it seemed. At the last moment she ducked down low to the ground, avoiding the water blast. Then she rose and moved sideways, just barely dodging the streaks of fire that charged past her. All they saw after that was the crimson eyes before the girl ran like a shadow towards Omi and Kimiko. In one fail swoop she grabbed their faces harshly flinging them backwards then pulling them forward and into the air. The two screamed and twitched just like Jack had done a few minutes before. Clay and Rai just stood in shock as their friends were almost smothered to death before she flung them down and turned towards them, more blood in her eyes than ever. Clay put on a brave face, though he was as petrified as a cat at a doghouse, and ran towards the powerful angle of death. She stood right in his path and looked menacingly at him. Clay jumped high into the air and slammed his foot on the ground.

"Seismic kick, earth!"

The ground rippled like water under his mighty strength, but the girl still didn't move. Even when the ground lifted from its original position and flow up into the air, aiming right at her. Her eyes glow like red lanterns, the ground came racing towards her, she halted it by simply grabbing the nose of the monster like slab of earth. Clays mouth dropped open in disbelief, Rai just stood in the background, unable to move. She grimaced a smile and sent the earth hurtling back at the dragon of earth. As it crashed down on him, he used his strength to bash through it. He didn't notice the girl fly up above the earth and slam her hand down on his face. She hovered in mid-air; the dragon stuck to her hand. Like the others before him, he twitched like mad and then went limp. It was like the life was sucked out of them.

She turned to the last dragon, dropped the dragon of earth to the floor and walked towards him. Rai was scarred so much that his legs were frozen to the floor. He couldn't move no matter how much his brain demanded it. He just stopped thinking altogether. Without knowing he went into fighting stance and raced towards the girl. She continued to walk towards him, as though he had never moved. When he was only two feet away from her, she stepped aside and grabbed his collar as he shot by her. She flung him to the wall and pushed hard against him making it impossible for him to move.

"Who are you?"

"My name is unimportant, young dragon of wind. Its what I want that is."

"Why did you do that to them?"

Rai looked towards his fallen comrades but she just clamped her hand on his chin and turned him to face her crimson eyes.

"They attacked me first. So I defended myself."

"You call that defence!"

She pushed him harder against the wall so that a loss rock stabbed into his spine. He whimpered as it dug in deeper.

"Why don't you just finish me off to?"

"There are two reasons that I have spared your sanity. One, I need you to deliver a message."

"What makes you think I will do anything for you!"

She slapped him around the face, harder than anyone had before. Blood tricked from his mouth as he moaned.

"You will deliver the message. Tell your precious master everything that has happened here. Tell him this, _what once was good is gone, but it will return for revenge_. Remember that. And give him this…"

She reached inside her cloak to reveal a golden pendant, shaped like a bird. It had a red stone embedded in the centre. Golden beads created the chain, which she unhooked from her neck with one hand.

"What's that?"

"If I wanted you to know I would have told you."

Rai looked into her eyes and felt like he should try and resist like the others. But he was numbed by her trance. It was so empty now that she had stopped attacking the others. They were almost emotionless as she starred deeply into his shimmering emerald eyes. She envied those eyes. They were so innocent and free. No hurt, no pain. At least, not like her own.

She looked down to his chest and her face seemed to soften. Her grip loosened slightly, but not enough that Rai could escape from it.

"What was the second reason?"

A smirk cracked her mouth and she looked into his eyes again.

"The second reason is… I like you more than the others. You take demands well with the right persuasion. And I'm not afraid to admit the fact that you're also a lot more good-looking."

A chill of pure ice ran down Rai's spine as she slipped her ruby lips around his tanned ones. He felt a smile curl on them as the rubbed against his own. He felt himself relaxing into the passionate kiss, though he was unwilling. She felt this weakness in him began to lick up and down his bottom lip and felt him tingle all over. Just when he was going to concede to her will, he pulled away. He turned his face away from her but he could still feel her evil smirk and could still taste her tainted lips.

"Don't forget, and I will be back for this."

She lifted the pendant that was now around Rai's neck and released him. She must have put it around his neck when he was distracted. She gave him one last warning glance and then walked away. She then stopped and her aura started to glow. Feathery giants spread from her back and lifted her off the ground. In a flash of dark light, she was gone, all but a trail of black feathers behind her.

**the reason i just split the 2 chapies up if you are wondering is... i couldnt think of anyother title for them. oh yes, and seeing as negative zero made a good point about horror fics i hav now changed the genre. beside i dont think it will suit this fic anyway. bye for now! GOODLUCK!**


	5. between the lines

**hi again. sry, this took longer than i thought. ive had losts of c/w to do. thx to everyone who has read this and anyone who has read my other storys. you are the blood that flows through my veins. enjoy!**

Chapter 5: between the lines  
A chilling wind swept the dust at his heels. He stood in awe at then event that still lingered on his lips. So many things were rushing around his head that it seemed he was almost thoughtless. One thing stood out from the rest, why? The start of so many questions. Why does she want me to give a message? Why master Fung? Why this item? Why him? Why did she kiss him? And most of all, why did it feel the way it did?

A gentle gust of wind caressed his hair and face. The soft fiction of her lips sending him into a dream. The fragrance of lavender and strawberries filled his nostrils and he could almost taste it through her lips. Sunrays drenched them in its pure golden light and warmth. He was peaceful, the storm of his troubles far away as blossom fluttered down on them. No pain, no rules. Just how he had always wanted it.

"What in the name of Dashi happened here?"

Ashocked voice from beside him snapped him out of his daydream. The small green lizard slithered next to his right foot and looked up at the very blank Raimoundo.

"Well… kid, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. We should get the guys home."

Dojo looked at the dragon of wind with confusion in his pitch black eyes as Rai went to pick up Omi and Kimiko. They were so limp, like rag dolls. He had to check their pules to be sure they were still with him…at least, in spirit. He opened one of Omi's eyelids to see a swirling black cyclone in it, which engulfed his entire eye. A marking faded onto his head that resembled a bird like the necklace but it had swaying lines from it's stomach to it's mouth and they just escaped it. He looked over to Kimiko and the same appeared on her forehead. Raimoundo slung each of his fallen comrades over his shoulders carefully and turned to the enlarged from of Dojo. The dragon had dug Clay out of his rock coffin and places the Texan worrier on his scaly back. Rai took one last look at the sky and then walked mournfully over to the dragon.

"Hay, what happened back there? I've never seen anyone kick your butts as good as this."

Rai continued to look down blindly at the patterned scales of his only conscious friend. _What once was good is gone, but will return for revenge_ that was the message, but what did it mean? Obviously it means she has some unfinished business, but what did Master Fung ever do to her? And he's never mentioned her before. Maybe Dojo knew something.

"Dojo, do you know who that girl was?"

"Hmmm… nope, never seen her before. Don't know what she has against us. She could be brain washed by Chase, or Wuya. Why do you ask? Does it have anything to do with what happened? By the way that's the third time I've asked."

"Sorry Dojo. I can't tell you until I've told Master Fung. She gave me a message for him. I was hoping you might know something so I can try and determine the message."

Dojo looked at the emotionless look on Rai's face. It must be hard to have witnessed what happened. Maybe if he hadn't been such a coward, Dojo could have helped. Then again he might have ended up like the others. He saw a single tear trickle reluctantly from the emerald eye of his human friend. Yes, Rai was human and even though he wasn't, Dojo still felt like one.

A silhouette drifted over the deep blue tiled roofs of the temple. A refuge where the weak would rest and worriers would become strong. It had been that way for many hundreds of years. The monk masters always willing to teach those who were willing to be taught. But one story taints the generosity of the pure place of tranquil bliss. One that has been hidden because of the shame it brings on the masters. Dojo landed swiftly at the gate to the temple. Master Fung stood at the entrance awaiting their arrival. Rai heaved himself off the dragon and carried the unconscious worriers over to their master.

"Raimoundo, what has happened?"

He looked up at Master Fung's saddened face. The lines were deeper into his skin; it made him look so much older than he was. His eyes to had changed; they were misty and cold. It was a big difference from his welcoming sky blue eyes. But he didn't have time to worry about that now.

"I think we should go inside."

"Why is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yes, but I think it would be better if we talked about it inside."

Whenever something was bothering Raimoundo, he would take on a more responsible attitude. This was no different. Though the teen was a show off, he was still responsible in his own way. Yes, he may do things and doesn't think of the consequences. But he always ends up redeeming himself in the end. After placing the others in the healing chamber for the other monks to tend to, Rai and Master Fung sat in the meditation chamber talking of the events that had happened… and of the message.

"She told me to give you this as well. I don't know why."

He threw the golden pendant to his master and watched as the elder monk examined it. His creased eye sockets widened in fear and a very slight gasp made Rai very worried.

"What is it?"

"This is most troubling. I'm afraid that we are in grave danger."

Raimoundo looked confused, what could be more dangerous than the threats they are up against so far. Master Fung noticed the confusion on the young monks face and closed his eyes, trying to convince himself it wasn't true.

"You say the message she gave you was _'what once was good is gone, but will return for revenge', _is this correct?"

Rai nodded slowly, hanging on every word his master now spoke.

"it means that a former student is returning to the temple, but not, as Clay would say 'on a happy trip to home sweet home'. There is only one person who could have this in their possession, and I'm ashamed to say that it's…"

His words were cut short as rubble cascaded ominously from the high roof of the meditation chamber. They sharply rose to their feet and avoided the deadly shards, both master and pupil drowned in a pool on dust.

"I should be ashamed of you not the other way around, grandfather."

Rai looked up through the fleeing dust, the girl's words still lingering in his ears. The truth was shocking as was the look of pure despise in the red eyes looming over their heads. Now he wishes he had not known what was between those lines.

**another instalment to my story. i really hope u are all enjoying this. I NEED MORE REVIEWS! plz, PLZ! i beg u you, if you are reading this dont be crule and not tell me what u think. if you dont like it i will know to improve it, and if you do like it, I WILL WRITE FASTER! so plz R&R... bye!**


	6. true blue

**hiya! im sry it's taken so long to submit this but ive been really busy lately and im suffering from serious writers block... its the essays i tell u! anyways i hope u enjoy this chapy... i dont think its as good but i tried with my current condision TT**

Chapter 6: true blue

I looked down at my sad excuse for a grandfather. There was so many ways I wanted to get my revenge. Sometimes I wished he had more than one life so I could kill him over and over until I was satisfied. I would never be satisfied. For so long he forced me to be something I wasn't… they all did. That's why he's the only one left the only obstacle in my path. I'd lost so much faith in myself, thought I wasn't good enough because they shunned me away. He was just glad to wash his hands of me, but now it's the other way around.

"Who are you? What do you want here?"

Raimoundo stepped protectively in front of the old man. He demanded the answer.

"Move aside or die with him. I don't have to tell you anything…"

Then I thought. Maybe I could degrade the old man further by telling of his grievous mistake. A smile crept along my smooth lips.

"Maybe I don't have to tell you anything, but he can." I lifted my arm gracefully and extended my finger towards the old man. The air chilled with my glee, and I could see they felt it. The old man sighed and bowed his head in regret. "I hoped this day would never come. She… is an old student from here…" A glow of anger shone throughout the room as my memories swirled in my head like they were never going to fade. "Tell him why! Speak of the great tertiary you did to me! Admit the mistakes you made that destroyed my life." I waited the memory of my exile from the temple vivid in my mind.

"What is she talking about?" the teen lowered his stance to turn to his pathetic master. Confusion was written all over his naïve face.

"She use to train under my supervision as a child. Her powers became to… uncontrollable for us to train her any further and…"

"LIES!"

The elements coward away from my anger. Eyes blazing, I only saw the death of my grandfather. I was becoming impatient.

"My powers were not the reason you and the others sent me packing, you despised me from the day my parents died!"

"Only because you killed them!" now anger burned in his eyes. I could tell that the boy had never seen his 'master' as angered as this. I however, was enjoying every second.

"They were willing to sell my life and soul to people who would neither care or nurture me. I had no choice. But do you still believe that I don't regret what I did. I was 5. They were going to hide me from my destiny and you could have prevented it all from happening. You knew I would turn out this way but yet you still shun me, hoping that the rumours of my birth were just myth."

The boy just stood there, stunned at the anger closing in on all of us. I had had enough. I went mad, charging towards my frail grandfather. My eyes and hair blazed red, as did my heart. "NO!" I felt strong arms slip beneath my own. They tightened and ceased by mindless charging. "Release me!" he looked deep into my eyes and I could feel his element blow fragments of my rage away. " What will this achieve? Won't it just prove that you have surcome to this 'destiny' that you speak of? Don't soil your hands with blood of another, there is no point." His emerald green orbs so care free and clam. It sparked something in my soul. I really wish it hadn't now.

My eyes glow pure white, beam shooting from them consuming my body in a spiralling orb. The world shook around me, fearing me again. I felt so alone. Cool creeping in on me; into me. Tears rolled down my cheeks from my blind eyes. The world seamed dead to me again.

Raimoundo stood unsteadily as the ground shock beneath him. It seamed that everything was coming to an end. Somehow, he knew he could stop it. He took one wary step towards her. He could see her wailing eyes glow blindly. They were almost portals to her mind for him. Looking into them he realised something, she was in pain. She was fighting with herself. He was right all along that this was not what she wanted. She wasn't evil. He couldn't care less about master Fung ordering him to step back. He couldn't care less about his friend's lives. He couldn't care less about his own life. His hand tightened on the pendant that she had given him as a message. He raised it to the orb and light spewed from it up his arm. A gasp of pain was forced from him. He couldn't give up. He pushed forward, determined to get through. A soft voice whispered something in his ear that made him push with his entire element, causing wind to rush everywhere creating a slight cyclone. The pressure was immense; his eyes started to water. Then he fell, softly through the shield. Inside warm air rushed silently through his hair and in to his ears. He could hear her labouring breathes as pain grew in her eyes. Screams filled the air and blasts of light and dark struck the temple walls. Raimoundo leaped into the light and felt his arms slip around her slender body. He clenched his eyes tight as things started to die down. The air rushed past less violently and he could feel her body go limp. He looked up and saw his hand on her chest with the pendant separating them. He looked to her face and saw a gentle elegance return to it. Like it had found it again. He found the ground with his feet and let her fall into his arms. Studying her he could see and innocence lost before. He placed a hand to her mouth to see if she was breathing still, and she was. A smile crept across his lips as he saw her eyes open slowly, revealing the true ocean blue of her glittering eyes.

**well thats it for now. im thinking of writin yet another xs story later but i really want to finnish this to. GAH! i still have mock GCSE though. i hate school. anyways cya and GOODLUCK!**


End file.
